Genetic
by Demonskid
Summary: Gene needs more artillery for the Outlaw Star, Fred has just one small request. Just what is this request? And why the hell is Fred so happy this time? Yaoi, M-Preg. Rating May Change


Yo! DK is here with a start with yet another fanfic. I know I know. I have 4 uncompleted ones. I'll get to them whenever I get to them. This chapter will be short, the next chapter will be over 3 pages xD this one is just 2 pages.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outlaw Star or anything related to the anime/manga. If I did, Gene would be with Fred. =p

Warning: Yaoi/Shounin Ai. Gene x Mel / Gene x Fred

Summary: Gene needs more artillery for the Outlaw Star, Fred has just one small request. Just what is this request? And why the hell is Fred so happy this time?

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Deal**

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Alright Mr. Starwind. Thank you for your donation." The doctor said as he placed a vial into the freezer. "Mr. Luo will be most happy now."

"Yea, I bet. What is this for anyway?" Gene wiped his hands on a lab coat that was placed on the back of a chair. He watched the doctor sit down at his desk and plays with his computer. He wondered how he got here as he looks back at earlier that day.

**~Flash-Back~**

"_Fred, this is the list of stuff I'll need." A tall red headed man stated as he tossed the small data-pad at his dark haired friend. Fred looked over the list and smirked._

"_Well Gene all this would come to 1.7 million Wong. With what you already owe me Now Gene how do you plan on paying me?" Fred threw his arm over the red heads shoulders and blew into his ear. Gene balked and pushed Fred away._

"_Damn it Fred, you know how much I hate that!" Fred just giggled. "So how bout I pay ya when I make it big?" Gene smiled. _

"_Now Gene you know I can't do that. If you can't pay with money there are other ways." the dark haired man leers._

"_I told you before. I am not sleeping with you." The scarred man replied dryly._

"_Now now, I'm not suggesting that. Though what I do want is similar." Fred gave a thoughtful look towards Gene._

"_Oh great. What is it?" Fred smiled and whispered into Gene's ear, not wanting his body guards to know what he was up to. "WHAT?! Now way am I doing that either! What the hell would you do with 'that' anyway?"_

"_Do you really want to know?" Fred reached up and started rubbing at his ear._

"_N.. No! And why would I give you THAT?!" Gene's face matched his hair color. Embarrassment and anger both mixed into his face. _

"_I guess you don't want these items then. I do have an appointment in ten minutes, decide soon." Fred turned to his desk looking bored. Gene growled and started thinking. The leaders of the Kei pirates are after Outlaw Star once again. For what he didn't know. Revenge for their dead comrades probably. They needed the ammunition and weapons just so they can fight. To survive..._

"_Damn it! Fine how do I do this.. what the hell am I suppose to do?" Gene couldn't believe that he was doing this. His pride was wounded, but the safety of Jim, Mel and the XGP came first. _

"_Great! Just meet me here at this location at 20:00." Fred handed Gene a business card and then sat down at his desk. "Now I do have an appointment coming in soon. See you tonight!" Fred waved hyper-like and bounced in his chair. Gene waved goodbye and slouched his shoulders in defeat. Fred was the only person that could really get to him like that. _

"_Young Master. Just what did you get Gene to do for you this time?" one of Fred's body guards asked. Fred turned his head and gave him the "you don't need to know what I do" look. The guard just sighed and went back to his post._

_'This is going to be interesting.' Fred pulled out the papers he needed for his next appointment._

**~End Flash-Back~**

"I am just the collector. Ask Mr. Luo if you really want to know." The doctor replies as he types out some gibberish on a computer. "Luo also said that your merchandise will be at the space port tomorrow morning. That was the only message he left me to tell you."

"Ah, thanks I guess. Well, I'm outta here." Gene slung his jacket over his shoulders and strolled out the door.

**~Another Room~**

"Mr. Luo, we just receives confirmation on the specimen." A doctor stated as he got up out of the chair.

"Perfect, hand me a phone. After this we may start." Fred replied as a nurse hands him a cell and calls up for the 'specimen.' "Yes. Hi, Fred here. Send that order to Dock 38. Yes that space port. Yes. The deal came through. Mhm.. Ok. Ok. Goodbye." Fred lays down on the table he was sitting on as he hands the cell back to the nurse. "Lets do this."

"Mr. Luo, are you sure you want to go through with this? This is the last stage of the process." the man in scrubs explained.

"I'm sure. Lets just get this part over with." Luo shut his eyes and waits for them to start.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**To Be Continued.**

**~*~*~*~*~**


End file.
